


A Quiet Special Royal Wedding

by TrafalgarLaw



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 02:10:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrafalgarLaw/pseuds/TrafalgarLaw
Summary: The wedding we all deserve!





	A Quiet Special Royal Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Yes! My first little Malec thing and I hope you all enjoy it! 
> 
> I'm going to plan to write a big story but I have no idea yet where to start. But this one is a little start.

„Alec? Come on! You have to come out there!“ Izzy said and was a bit amused because of everything what was going on right now. She was standing before the door from the room from Alec at the institute and she could hear voices behind them. Alec and Jace and it sounded like as if a very familiar blonde shadowhunter was making a bit fun of his best friend. „What’s going on in there? Jace, leave my brother alone. It’s his big day today!“ And from the inside a big groaning came to her ear. Now Izzy was concerned about her big brother and she opened the door slowly.

Only to see that Alec wasn’t even dressed and still walking around in only a boxershorts. „What’s wrong? Why you aren’t ready? Jace…“ She started and crossed her arms before her chest to look at the older man with a concerned look.

„What? It’s not my fault that Alec is getting cold feet right now and that he is thinking of locking himself up forever.“ Jace said and felt a bit offended because of what Izzy said just right now. And both were watching how Alec sat down on his bed and took his head in his hand.

„I can’t do this… I feel sick… I feel like as if my stomach would…“ But Alec doesn’t finish the sentence because he doesn’t know how to explain how he was really feeling. And he doesn’t see how Jace made a wave with his hand which should say „see“ too Izzy.

For a moment it was quiet in the room because the both young nephilim doesn’t know yet what they should say about it. Then the young woman with the long black hair sat down next to Alec and she put a hand carefully on the shoulder from his brother. „This is everything what you dreamed about since you met Magnus, Alec.“ She said carefully with a smile on her lips. But the answer was only another groan from the older man.

„I… I hadn’t felt like that before… not even as I was going to marry, Lydia.“ Alec whispered before he was stroking one more time over his face. He never felt like this before. Could he even do this step with Magnus? Could he leave this room in a suit and face him? The man who was always let it happen that his own head was spinning when he was only looking at him?

„Don’t forget, Alec. You never loved Lydia. Magnus and you… it was meant to be since the beginning. You went through a lot together and believe me when I tell you that you both deserve it to be happy with each other.“ Izzy said about it and took the cold but sweaty hand from Alec. She had never seen her brother like that. But on the other side… you never make such a big step every day. And even if Alec was scared now… she could feel that he wanted it. „You went through a lot the last year. You deserve it. And now, Alexander Lightwood, get dressed and marry your man of your dreams!“ And after the words she got up and took Jace with her to leave the room. She wanted to leave Alec alone now.

And Alec knew exactly what she meant. He and Magnus, they both went through a lot. And as everything came back in his mind he got up from the bed to look out of the window only to see everything before his eyes again. The war against valentine, all the fights they had because of only little things, Magnus losing his powers, Lilith, another war… and not they were here… their love was still here and was only growing… still every day. Magnus was always there for him. In times in which one his parents, especially his father, gave him a hard time because he was gay. And he was also always supporting him. 

A smile appeared on his lips as he was only thinking about it. Magnus Bane… who was the high warlock of brooklyn again… stole his heart and never gave it back to him. And Alec Lightwood was a nephilim. They only love once and fiercely. Alec was doing exactly that. „Shit…“ came out of his mouth again before he took a deep breath. How much time was it till the wedding should start? He turned around and was looking at the clock. He has still thirty minutes. That was for him the moment on which one Alec started to dress himself in a hurry. In thirty minutes he will be standing next to a special warlock and tell him his special speach he had prepared for him. 

Alec tried his best to calm himself down but it wasn’t working. Especially because he was thinking about the date. It wasn’t only the date on which one they would get married. It was also the date on which one both men saw each other and fell in love without that the other noticed it. It was a year ago now. They were chosing that date especially because of this day. 

„Okay, Lightwood… you can do this… Magnus Bane is the love of your life. Now go and make him yours…“ Alec whispered and needed to take a few deep breath before he was checking the little paper again on which one he wrote his vow. It made him only more nervous to read this in front of all the people which will be there and listen to his feelings. Feelings which one he only told to Magnus in private and no one else had ever heard before.

But then he left his room in a golden suit and met his sister and Jace, who he was chosen as his best man. „Let’s do this.“ Came from Alec and they met their way to the place where the wedding should start.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
In the meantime it doesn’t look very different in the loft from Magnus Bane. He was also an emotional wreck right now. And Catarina was with him to help him calm down his nerves. „Oh I don’t think that this is such a good idea.“ Magnus mumbled to himself and tried to calm down his nerves while he was using magic around his place to decorate new or to change his cloth.

„Oh please… this is the best you both could do, Magnus. You both make each other happy. You make Alec happy and… you know that I know you already since a very long time… and I never saw you that happy when you were around Alec.“ Catarina would never admit it out loud but she was the biggest supporter from them both. She knew Magnus already since a very long time and had never saw him like that.

„The problem is… I was never married before…“ the warlock mumbled and was playing with the sleeve from his shirt. He made never that step. Doesn’t matter with who exactly from his many relationships. But with Alec… it was always something special between them. Also because he always showed him that he was loving everything. Sides he felt insecure about, like his cat-eyes.

„When we are going?“ A little girl asked which was dressed in a red beautiful dress and also Madzie was excited what was going to happen with the two people he was liking the most. And before anyone from the both adults could say something Magnus noticed how late it was already. „Damn…“ he was almost swearing. It was already almost too late and he needed to make that decission quick. A decission which was only ending that he couldn’t had another choice anyway. He needed this man in his life who could make him so happy and let his heart beat faster then usual. That’s why he was using his magic to make his hair perfect, put some eyeliner and glitter on, which was probably a bit too much, but Magnus doesn’t care. Then he was also changing his suit and decided to go in a blue one. 

Catarina was lifting Madzie up and both were looking over to the warlock with a smile. „What do you think, sweetie… can we let him go like that? Will Alec like him?“ She asked the little girl on his arms and she nodded with a lot enthusiasm.

„Huh… if sweat pea is saying that… then I better doesn’t let Alexander wait much longer.“ Magnus said and was smiling a bit before he was moving his arms only to start making a portal with his magic. A portal which should bring them tot he place where the wedding should be.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The wedding was placed at the central park from New York which had a magical mist around it to hide this wedding from all the mundanes in this city. Because most of the guests were warlocks, werewolfs and vampires. Just a few guests were nephilim and it were only the closest friends from Alec since the most shadowhunters were still hating the fact that there were some from the same kind which were loving the same gender. But Alec doesn’t care about it anymore what other would think. He was happy. 

Alec was also appreciating alot that the werewolfs and the vampires had made a deal to not attack each other at his wedding. But what he worried about the most… it was already time but Magnus still wasn’t there. What let his heart was in his boots. Jace noticed it and put a hand on the shoulder from his parabatai. „He will be there. You know him. He is always late.“ He said and gave Alec a wink while he was smiling. The other man nodded before he whispered: „I know… I just… need a drink.“ Only to calm down his nerves. And he wanted to make his way to the table where the drinks were waiting.

But in that moment he could see how the man he was waiting and loving the most appeared in his sight and a smile appeared on his lips. And Alec must admit that he was even looking better then ever before. His glitter-prince, his man who was holding his heart forever, he was finally here. That was letting his body shake even more. „Calm down, Alec. Don’t you dare to get a heartattack right now.“ Jace whispered in his ear what should only be a tease for him and their eyes were meeting each other for a moment before the dark-haired young man was watching how Magnus came closer. 

It was almost like at the wedding from him and Lydia as Magnus stopped him before he was making the wrong move. But now it was different. Now he was doing it with the warlock. And this step felt right and he doesn’t stop looking at him while he came closer. Not even one second. „I thought you wouldn’t come.“ Alec whispered as Magnus was next to him and their hands were touching each other for a second. „How could I? I had never see the most handsome man I ever saw in my life waiting for me in suit like that.“ The warlock said with a smile and couldn’t let his eyes from the young shadowhunter. But then both turn around tot he warlock who was going to marry them both and who started the ceremony after everyone went quiet.

„Dear downworlders and nephilim. We came here together to watch how two people were closing their special bond what they have for one another. Alexander Gideon Lightwood, Leader of the nephilim from the New York Institute, and Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn. Let us start with the special vows you have for one another.“ The warlock said and was looking from Magnus to Alec and back. And he gave them both a warm smile which let the fear and excitment from Alec went down a little bit.

Then he took out his little paper and was turning to Magnus only to look into his eyes for a moment. „Magnus. When I met you, I had never thought that you will be the one who will holding my heart forever. That you will be the one who I will trust the most with so many stuff. You were showing me that I should listen to my heart and that I should allow it for myself and my own happiness that I was different. And I was that already before I met you. I was gay. And you showed me that this was okay and in all those time you never left my side, only to support me with everything and give me more strength. Even when the times were hard and my insecurity almost break us apart. We both said horrible things in the past and I know that we will have fights in the future as well. But our love will always keep us together. My love for you will never fade away. You are also my best friend and I will always be there for you and love you. Because you are the best what happened in my life.“

The words from Alec let a little whisper go through the guests because it was emotional and Maryse was also whiping a bit her tears. Alec and Magnus could see it and the warlock was smiling because of the words from his shadowhunter. He felt how his heart was racing and he was looking over to his own best man. It was Luke who was supporting him with a nod. And after he took his own vow out of his pocket he let show that he couldn’t stay calm anymore. His hands were shaking a bit. „Alexander. Before I met you I closed myself off from every feelings in the world because I was scared of getting hurt again like so many did before. As you stepped in my life I didn’t know if I should allow it to love again. But then I couldn’t stop it anymore. In the time since I knew you I was insecure as well which you were pushing away with your actions and words. You let me feel special and that I deserve to be loved again. In the time as I had lost my magic, you were still always on my side even if I was trying to push you away because I thought that I was someone different for you. But you showed me different and you were surprising me every day in the best way like you ever did that. We had our ups and downs and even if this will happen in the future, I will never stop loving you because you are the kindest shadowhunter with the biggest heart I ever met. You are quiet special and I promise you with all my love and power that I will always show you and never stop with that and I will always support you with everything.“

Everyone from the guests noticed that both doesn’t mention for how long they will love each other. But everyone knows that it was because no one wanted to think about death even if they know that Alec was mortal and that he can die. Unless like Magnus. But both wasn’t thinking about that. It’s their love what was more important right now. Their love everyone could see and also feel.

Then Madzie came with a pillow with two golden rings on it and she was smiling because also this little girl was happy to see their friends like that. „Thank you, princess.“ Alec whispered before he took one of the rings and the hand from Magnus, ready to put this on the finger from him. „I, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, give you, Magnus Bane this ring as a reminder that I will love, honor, and cherish you, in all times, in all places, and all ways, forever!“ He repeated the words from the warlock who held the ceremony right now.

Magnus was doing the same and also he was repeating the words from the warlock with the same words before he put the ring on he shaking fingers from his shadowhunter. „Now… I call you both as husbands! And now… kiss!“ 

And it was as if both were waiting for this they started to kiss each other with the passion and love what they felt for the other. And they forget everything what was going around right now. All the claps and the happy screams and also that there were some people which were crying. Maryse and Catrina were two of them because one was the mother from the happiest person right now and the other the best friend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the ceremony there was a party on which one everyone had their fun or was just giving congratulations away to both of them. And Magnus and Alec couldn’t keep their eyes off from another the whole time and they both could feel and see the love the other had for his partner and now husband. 

But, right before both men wanted to leave the party to go right to their honeymoon, Alec had still no idea where Magnus wanted to go with him, one oft he werwolfs came to both and said that there was someone who wanted to talk to Alec. For a moment he was a bit confused who it could be but as he saw in the direction, his heart stopped for a moment. It was his father who was looking over to him. „I’m right back.“ He whispered to Magnus and kissed him for a moment before he was walking over to the other shadowhunter.

It was a very long time since he saw his father the last time. And he hasn’t said a word to him since Alec had his coming out. That’s why the young man was a bit scared but also confused what his father was doing here now. „Hello, father.“ Alec said slowly and didn’t know what he should say to him. For a moment they both stayed quiet until the older man started to say: „I wanted to say I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have say all those words or even ignore you. I… thought this warlock…“ 

„Magnus!“ Alec said immediately because he was hating it how his father was calling his now husband. „I’m sorry. Magnus. Of course. I thought he would play with you or… your love wasn’t real. But what I saw today… I’m glad that he makes you happy, Alexander. Because this is what you deserve and I can see that he can give this to you.“ Alecs father add and it was shown that he really meant everything from his words. 

„Are you saying… I mean… do you accept it now that I’m gay?“ Alec asked carefully and could see a nod from him what let his heart beat again. That his father was accepting everything was everything wha he wanted. „Thank you, father.“ The young man said and was allowing it that his father was pulling him in a hug and also gave him some congratulations. What he was also doing to Magnus as he came to both.

„I promise you to give your son everything what he needs.“ Magnus said and was looking over to Alec with eyes which were showing so much love. „But now… we have to go.“ Alec nodded and knew exactly what his now new husband meant. Their honeymoon. And after they said goodbye tot he guests, Magnus was creating a portal where both started to go through this hand in hand.


End file.
